Coming Soon
by TheRealBlaireNightwing
Summary: Please Read! 'Tis important! ;D
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold sweat. My vision was blurry and my heart was racing. The room was dark and the clock read _3:25_. It was hardly even daybreak. A slow, heavy sigh escaped from my lungs as I got up and quietly made my way towards the bedroom door, careful as to not wake any of my sleeping team members.

My skin tightens up and the feeling of cold water drips down my face, "Why can't I just get over it? It was over a year ago."

Passing a towel over my face, my eyes meet back with my reflection and I think: _How could I say that? They were my friends. Sure, I didn't know most of them for very long, but-_

A draft comes into bathroom and tiny shiver bumps start to form on my arms. Suddenly, a soap bar is knocked off the edge of the sink. Bending down to pick it up, another gust of cold air comes in and knocks all the shampoo bottles off the rim of the bath tub. I tense up.

"What the-" I mumble.

A hand slowly rests on my shoulder, causing my reflexes to react. Quickly spinning around, my hands gripped the shoulders of whomever or whatever it was that was behind me and swiftly brought them to the ground. My eyes then focused on the wavy chestnut colored hair that was being exposed from behind a pair of crossed arms.

"Dude, chill! It's me!" a familiar voice exclaims.

I'm stunned, "Amari?"

"Duh, now can you get off me?"

I quickly let go of her and rose off the ground.

"How did you-, Why-, Where-" I stutter after helping her up.

"Yeah, I know. You have lots of questions and you want to know what the heck is going on," she says, "I would love to answer all of them, but there are more oppressing matters to attend to."

"Like what? Is it Dimitri?"

"Don't worry, he won't be coming back. Thank God it's not him we are dealing with this time."

"Wait, this time? What's going on?"

She lets out a long sigh of frustration and stares down at the ground.

"I'll save the answer to that question for later," she says, "Just do me a favor, okay?"

"Of course!" I say.

"Get Lexis and the rest of the guys and get to this area as fast as you can."

Reaching into her belt, she gives me this folded, wrinkled piece of paper and says, "I'll see you there" before disappearing from the bathroom.

The air was still and silent as I stood there still in shock. My thoughts push out of my mind as I turn my attention towards the paper Amari gave me.

The lights flash on, "Get up!"

Each one of them sits up in an instant and stares at me with a look of slight irritation.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go over there and kick your butt back to bed," gritted Cole through his teeth.

"Trust me, this is serious!" I say.

"If you're going to start crying over Blaire again like you did at the hotel, can you at least do it with the lights off?" mumbled Jay as he put a pillow over his head.

"I'm not some kind of a cry baby, okay? This is important. They're back."

Cole sat up straight with wide eyes, "What?"

"Are you serious?" Lloyd asked, "You mean, like, all of them?"

I nodded, "They want us to meet them here."

I held out map and watched Cole stand up from his bed to walk slowly over and squint at the map. He then looked up at me and with one spin in his spinjitzu tornado, he switched into his suit and said, "Let's go."


	2. Theory and Possible Spoilers

Hey! What's up everybody! It's me TheRealBlaireNightwing and today I'm here with some news on the next season of Ninjago.

Okay, so I was on Google and for some random reason, I decided to look up 'Ninjago 2015'. Billions of pictures came up for the 2013 and 2014 lego sets, but one of them I found very different from the rest. I took a closer look and realized that it was a leaked photo of the 2015 Ninjago Lego set. I also realized that there was a new face on the box. So, I zoomed in.

After a couple clicks, I finally saw a minifigure of what seemed to be a new ninja. So, I exited out of the page and looked up 'ninjago new ninja', and you won't believe what I found. Apparently, the creators of Ninjago are adding a new ninja named Skylar. Then I wondered if she was supposed to replace Zane. I then found out that Zane was coming back in the new season. I also found out that there was going to be a new villan.

Judging by my profile picture and the sneak peek shown at the end of 'The Titanium Ninja', you can already tell who the new villan is. But there's one thing that we might not know, EXACTLY who is the villan? Here's my theory.

In the first pilot episode of Ninjago, The Way of the Ninja, Sensei Wu is recruiting his fourth ninja, Kai. Towards the middle of the episode, Sensei Wu tells the story of the first spinjitzu master and how he decided to give Kai's father the map to where the Golden Weapons were. You can see for a short moment what Kai's father looked like. Now, let's put that aside for a moment and go back to where Sensei Wu first introduces himself to Kai and Nya.

Sensei Wu looks at the armor behind him and says, "Old tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?", and if you go back to the sneak peek shown back at the last episode of season 3, you see the villan, whom we will later come to know as Ronin, has samurai armor on.

So fellow fanfictioners, this is what I personally think about the new villan and who he is. **Ronin is Kai's father. **

Shocking, I know. Now I know that most of you right now are doubting this theory, saying that a father wouldn't battle his son like they did at the end of season three, but knowing the relationship between Lloyd and his father and being a fellow Star Wars fan, I can safely say that a number of people can and will agree with me.

Oh, and of course we can't forget about Skylar.

* * *

><p>From theories based on what the creators of Ninjago released, Skylar, the new female ninja, is not yet known to become a member of the team or to be in control of an element, but there are some who say that she can control the airwind. Also, judging by the minifigure, her weapon is possibly going to be a bow and arrow/crossbow, and some people say that she is most likely going to fall in love with Kai.

:'( There goes Blaire...and Megan. DX

Anyway, that's just about it for my- wait! There's one more thing I forgot to tell you!

* * *

><p>Remember when I posted that chapter on the story I adopted called 'Falling for him All Over Again', saying that the creators of Ninjago are teaming up with Warner Bros to make a Ninjago movie? Well, it's true! The creators of Ninjago are thinking of making a Ninjago movie and sequel in 2016 and 2018! If you don't believe me, then go on there blog and read for yourself!<p>

**I think that was all I needed to say. Please stay tuned for more updates by me and make sure that if you are going to share this theory, PLEASE credit me. :) See ya soon! Bye!**


End file.
